


The One with Nap Partners

by radtoro



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends (TV) - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, can be read as platonic or romantic in the right light, courtesy of jack, like the beginning of something, rated teen only for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radtoro/pseuds/radtoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the episode of Friends 'The One with Nap Partners'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Nap Partners

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i watch too much friends

It had been a late night. Since Jack was staying at Mark's in LA, they had stayed up, talking and playing videogames and watching movies.

It had been late, _so late_. They were practically drunk on sleepiness when they put the first _Captain America_ movie into the player.

The next thing they knew, they were waking up, the symphonic loop of the title screen blaring. Jack was spread across the length of the couch, one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around the _thing_ on his chest. A thing his eyes hadn't opened to see yet. Mark woke to find himself feeling rested and warm in a comfy way. Only when he noticed his pillow was rising and falling did he look up.

Snuggled into Jack's chest was Mark, arms wrapped gently around Jack. The thing Jack had been cuddling against his chest had been Mark's head, he discovered.

Their eyes met and widened.

Mark immediately stood up, then dizziedly sat on the coffee table.

Jack jolted upright, staring at Mark. His _friend_ , Mark. He swallowed, blinking hard and shaking his head. "...The fuck..?" he breathed. _What the fuck happened last night?_

"We-We were tired," Mark managed, reading Jack's mind. "We... We had been up late and were exhausted..."

"Yeah," Jack breathed, still shocked and confused and mortified. "Yeh."

"It-It didn't mean anything," Mark said with a nervous laugh. "We were tired."

Jack, finally finding his words, said, "Yeah, of course. We were just... sucked up into the Stucky."

Mark laughed, relieved it was genuine. "Yeah. Nothing like SteveBucky to get two men cuddling."

Jack laughed, albeit still weak and nervous, and stood. "Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm gonna, um..."

Mark stood next to him and Jack took a step back. "Coffee?" Mark asked.

"Um, sure." Jack kept his gaze down, hand maintaining its place on his neck.

"Alrighty then." Mark took a step towards Jack, to go through the space between couch and coffee table, but Jack stepped in front of him in an attempt to get out of the way. They moved and blocked and sidestepped until Mark climbed on top of the couch and walked around Jack.

He left wordlessly as Jack returned to his place on the couch. Running his hand through his hair, he recalled the nights events. He remembered putting in the movie and being tired, and he could definitely believe that they had fallen asleep like that.

What he couldn't figure out was why that was the best sleep he'd ever had. He didn't even sleep that well with his girlfriend! Mark had taken the exact place she would've been, and occupied it better.

Mark shuffled awkwardly back into the living area. "Coffee's brewin'," he said. "Do you mind if I go take care of some business? We slept really late." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, no, 'f course," Jack said, glancing at Mark before going back to stare blankly at the title screen looping on the television. "I oughtta, uh..." _Text my girlfriend? Remind her (and myself) that I love her?_

"Yeah," Mark said, turning to leave. "Yeah."

**.;.**

It was much past noon when Mark finally plucked up enough courage to exit his room. He heard laughing from the kitchen, which was a good sign; he wouldn't have to face Jack and the awkward air head on.

Mark found what he had expected; Matt and Ryan joking with Jack over coffee.

Once a fit of laughter had died down, they noticed Mark. His roommates greeted him and Jack avoided eye contact.

"Hey, man," Ryan said, "good to see you _finally_ up."

Mark replied with his middle finger as he opened the fridge.

" _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Matt said, sharing a look with Ryan, who swallowed laughter, snickering into his coffee.

Mark scoffed, hoping he didn't obviously stiffen.

The remark only reminded him of how he actually had woken up, in Jack's arms. _Jack,_ his friend. The thought was unwelcome and, before _it_ had happened, the idea of napping with Jack might have made him shudder.

But by all means, he had woken up on the right side of the bed(couch(Jacks chest)). He couldn't place it and he didn't like it. Admitting anything close to enjoying the sleep was unfathomable.

He shut the refrigerator. "We need more orange juice."

"Shit, that's right," Ryan said. "We were gonna head out to the store, weren't we?"

"Yeah." Matt stood from his seat at the bar. "See you guys later."

Mark and Jack said their goodbyes and then they were gone. At the sound of the front door closing, they looked at each other involuntarily.

Looking away, Mark leant on the isle, facing Jack from the other side. "Look... I think it'd be best if we just forget that... nap thing. Pretend it never happened."

Jack nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. He thought back to waking up, the shock he'd felt. But also how refreshed and rested it left him.

"I don't know if i can," he finally said, earnestly.

"What do you mean?" Marks voice came out louder than he intended. "It-It--Nothing ever happened!"

"Mark--"

"No!" he said, then got his voice back under control. "No. No, I-I cant."

"Why not, mark?" Jack slammed his mug down, it sloshing and spilling on the counter. "Why. Not." He firmly set his hands on the counter. "Admit it. That was the best sleep you ever had."

Mark kept his gaze on the counter, jaw tight. "I cant."

"And why not, Mark?" Jack asked, standing. "Just tell me why."

"Because it's weird!" he exclaimed. "It's weird and you know it!"

"So what?" Jack looked away with a huff. "We're YouTubers. Our entire lives are already ridiculous! Why not add another oddity to the list?"

Mark glared at Jack for a minute, the eye contact strong and intense.

And then he left, storming off to his room wordlessly.

**.;.**

Jack stayed in the kitchen, then helped Matt and Ryan bring in groceries when they arrived home.

"Where's Mark?" Matt had asked when they carried in the first batch of bags.

 _Bein' pouty in his room,_ Jack thought to himself.

"Probably recordin'," he answered instead.

When everything was put away, Jack was left by himself again. Left with his own thoughts.

Was the two of them napping together really that weird? So bad that it could ruin their friendship? He sighed and retreated to the couch.

The television played an old sitcom he didn't recognize. He watched it blankly, wondered what he could do--either to fix how awkward Mark had become or to have another nap with him, as much as he hated himself for the latter being his priority.

Then he sneezed, a curse chasing it out. _I must be allergic to all this bullshit,_ he thought to himself wryly.

He hurried down the hall to the bathroom, where he blew his nose and wiped his eyes of extra tears his brain had told them to create. He exited the bathroom to find Chica laying patiently in front of Mark's bedroom door.

He must've not noticed her in his blurred rush to the bathroom. Jack cooed at her and knelt to pet her. She rolled over and exposed her belly, tail wagging.

In the midst of his mumbling cutesy nonsense, Jack almost didn't notice Mark opening his door.

Jack looked up and Chica stood, now begging for attention from her dad.

"Sorry..." Jack said, standing slowly. "Were you recordin'?"

Mark shook his head. "Just finished."

Jack nodded and kept his head down. "Good." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Playin' that new rage-y one?"

Mark kept his eyes on Chica as he spoke and rubbed her ears. "Yeah. Kinda surprised you didn't hear me screaming."

"Guess your soundproofing's better than you thought." Jack shrugged. "I think she heard you, though," he said, poking Chica's back.

Mark nodded, cooing something incoherent to her.

"Yknow, all that ragin' must'a left ya pretty tired," Jack said, looking up at Mark through his eyelashes.

Mark gave him a suspicious look.

"Because I know it wears even me out," he said. "And just even lookin atcha--" he yawned slightly for show "--gets me sleepy. So, I might just..." He nodded down the hall "...go take a quick nap. On the couch." He nodded and turned to leave.

Mark stood up straight, feigning nonchalance. "Why-Why would I care about that?"

"Just lettin' ya know where I'm gonna be." And with that, Jack left.

Mark scoffed at his leave. He scoffed at the ceiling. He scoffed down at Chica, who turned and followed Jack.

He relented, trailing after her. "Well if youre going..."

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading!! i think i did alright searching for errors and typos but if you happen upon any let me know! (^_-) /~~


End file.
